thecrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Walsh
Peter Walsh was a friend and the attorney of Alex Corvis who is the protagonist of the 2000 film The Crow: Salvation. He is portrayed by Grant Shaud. The Crow: Salvation On the day of Alex’s execution, Peter is with Alex in his jail cell playing chess. While they play chess, a prison guard comes into Alex’s cell and offers him a birthday cake as it is Alex’s 21st birthday. Peter tells the guard that Alex didn’t ask for a cake and tells the guard to go away. Alex then confides in Peter that he is hoping that there is an afterlife and that he will see Lauren again. Peter promises that he will find Lauren’s real killer and bring him to justice for Alex and Lauren. The guard eventually returns to inform Alex that it’s time for his execution. Right before he’s lead away, Peter and Alex share a hug, and Alex tells Peter that he doesn’t want him to watch his execution. During Alex‘s execution, Peter sat in Alex‘s jail cell looking at a photo of Alex and Lauren on the wall. Later that night, Peter is visited by Erlich who accuses Peter of being involved in Dutton’s death. When Erlich demands to know who killed Dutton, Peter insinuates that it’s probably Lauren Randall’s real killer. Erlich tells Peter that he’s watching him and he’ll go to jail if he’s covering up for someone. Erlich leaves and Peter sits at his desk and continues playing chess by himself. As Dutton drives away, Peter hears strange noises and thinks he hears Alex and looks out of the window. The following evening, Peter is sitting at his desk and again he hears a strange noise out of his window and he believes that it’s Alex, but he quickly dismisses it and continues to play check. Suddenly Alex appears in front of Peter much to his surprise. Alex states “Two down. Two to go”, leading Peter to conclude that Alex was responsible for Dutton and Erlich’s deaths. Alex explains that cops killed Lauren and that he was set up, and Peter believes him. Alex informs Peter that Nathan Randall was involved in Lauren’s murder and he worked for a company called D.E.R.T. and that Lauren found out. Peter asked what did D.E.R.T do that was so bad that they had to kill Lauren after she found out. Alex says he doesn’t know and asks Peter to find out and he says that he will. When a crow sits on the windowsill, Peter averts his gaze to scare away the crow but when he looks back Alex is gone. When Alex returns to Peter’s office, Peter informs Alex that D.E.R.T owns the strip club known as The Key Club, and that The Key Club is the main office. When Erin comes to Peter’s office telling Alex that her dad was killed, Peter initially insists that they get help but relents when Alex insinuates that the only help they’ll get is from the police. Peter tells Alex where The Key Club is an Alex leaves while Erin stays with Peter. While Alex is at The Key Club, Peter packs his bag with the important documents and says that Erin will be safe in his car, however before they can leave Police Captain John walks into the room. When Erin holds John at gunpoint, Peter tells her that she shouldn’t kill him. John puts a file on Peter’s desk telling her that her father wrote a suicide note as John claimed that Nathan killed himself. As Peter looks through the file to find the note, John grabs the note and shows it to Erin before putting her in a headlock and shooting Peter in the chest. When Madden enters the room, John instructs Madden to kill Peter. Madden shoots Peter in the chest and kills him. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:The Crow: Salvation Characters